


The Deskjob of an Admiral

by rabauke_2504



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Janeway's on top, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504
Summary: Being the assistant of a famous Starfleet Admiral isn't always an easy job. Making mistakes like spilling coffee can have "pleasurable" consequences.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Original Character(s), Kathryn Janeway/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Deskjob of an Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> A moodboard I made for "Living Witness Janeway" gave me inspiration for this story. 
> 
> A very big THANK YOU Jane_dee01 for encouraging me to finally sit down and write down what's going on in my head :-)
> 
> Please note that English isn't my native language and that I am not a valid writer. This story didn't see a beta reader. So there are surely grammar and spelling mistakes. Objective criticism is appreciated so I know what I can do better. :-)
> 
> WARNING! Please don't read if you feel uncomfortable with sexual content (especially spanking and BDSM).

Charlene was almost done cleaning the mess from the desk when she felt the presence of her superior behind her. She instantly got the chills and felt nervous all over again. She pretended to be calm on the outside. But inside her a storm was raging. When she started working first for the famous Admiral Janeway she often debated with herself if it was really wise to accept the position of the Admiral’s assistant. The older woman expected a lot from her and Charlene really did everything in her power to fulfil these expectations. But of course it wasn’t always possible and in such moments Charlene felt like she failed completely. Just like earlier. As every day she wanted to bring Janeway her obligatory “Morning Coffee”. But today she was so clumsy that she spilled almost everything of the beverage across the Admiral’s desk. Luckily the pads Janeway was working on were neatly arranged on a pile on the left side of the desk and the Admiral herself didn’t get covered in coffee. But wasting the “Black Gold” in this way was just unacceptable.

While Charlene leaned over the desk wiping away the last remainders of the spilled coffee she felt her ponytail getting pulled and automatically bent her head back. The smell of Kathryn’s perfume filled her nostrils and then she felt Kathryn’s breath close to her ear before she whispered to her “This was a very good cup of coffee you wasted here my dear.” Charlene swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to shake off the nervousness she felt. But it didn’t work. On the contrary she suddenly felt a certain excitement and wonderful strange feeling in her belly and center. It couldn’t be possible that she got aroused by her boss standing so close to her and pulling her hair? Or could it be? “I am sorry to tell you” Kathryn continued whispering “but in this case I can’t refrain from punishing you. But don’t worry there won’t be any negative entries in your personal file. I was thinking of a more entertaining punishment for me and perhaps for you too?”

This was all so wrong and physically Kathryn was not really a match for Charlene but nevertheless Charlene wasn’t able to fight back. Or perhaps she didn’t want to? The curiosity what this punishment might involve and why it may be entertaining for the both of them got the better of her. She felt her hair getting tugged again and Kathryn leaning above her over the desk. Suddenly she felt Kathryn’s soft breasts making contact with her back and Kathryn pressing Charlene’s torso on the desk. After Kathryn gave her the last instructions to lay with her torso on the table she felt the weight from the petite woman lifting from her back. Then she felt Kathryn’s hand on her behind. Though there were two layers of clothing between her boss’ hand and her ass cheek Charlene’s skin felt on fire were Kathryn touched her. Then the hand was gone and suddenly Charlene noticed Kathryn’s hands on the right and left side of her waist tugging on her waistband. She knew that Kathryn had pulled her pants down when she felt her skin getting a little chilly. Ever so slowly as if she would break something Kathryn pulled the pants down until they pooled around Charlene’s feet. Kathryn took a step back to “admire” the view in front of her. “Normally I am not much of a fan of these Starfleet issued panties but you make them look rather good Bartlett.”

Charlene noticed her body instantly reacting to these words. The wonderful feeling in her center seemed to increase and somehow she noticed her panties getting a little wet. She didn’t dare to turn her head when she heard footsteps approaching. Again she sensed Kathryn directly behind her. Suddenly she felt Kathryn’s hands above the waistband of her panties. The hands slid down on her ass taking the garment with them. Like before with the trousers Kathryn carefully rolled down the panties. While doing so she noticed a wet spot in them. “It looks like one of us is already happy about the punishment.” As if she sensed Charlene’s embarrassment Janeway continued “No need to be ashamed about it my dear. In fact you just helped me here. I was wondering if this is really the right kind of punishment for you. It seems you just confirmed it.”

Kathryn crouched now around Charlene’s feet and instructed her to lift them so she could free the young women from the trousers and panties around her ankles. After doing so Kathryn raised slowly. In one hand she held Charlene’s trousers and panties and the other hand tenderly wandered upwards over Charlene’s right leg until it reached their destination on Charlene’s ass. Kathryn’s tender touch along her leg made Charlene almost explode.

“Spread your legs. That’s an order!” Kathryn commanded. Without thinking Charlene’s legs came further apart giving the Admiral access to the part of her body which was aching to be touched. She then felt Kathryn’s hand touching her core for a very brief moment and she instantly missed it when the hand was gone. “Good! Looks like you’re still up for this punishment. Seems you even got wetter my dear little girl. You have to be careful. We don’t want to have a pool on the desk, don’t we?”

Charlene didn’t know what it was with her but every time Kathryn made comments like this she felt more and more aroused. She would be able to come even without Kathryn touching her she thought. This woman was really an enigma to her. Kathryn licked the three fingers which just touched her assistant on her most private parts and commented “Mmmmh. And it tastes so nice.”

Charlene had really trouble to hold herself together. As if they had all the time in the world Kathryn folded Charlene’s garments slowly and put them on the couch in her office. Charlene was still too tensed to do anything else than lying with her torso on the Admiral’s desk. She heard the buckle on the Admiral’s belt clicking and suddenly Kathryn stood in front of her on the other side of the desk. She removed the belt from her uniform jacket and hung the jacket itself neatly over the backrest of her swivel chair, laying the belt on the desk. Then she looked directly at Charlene who was too nervous to look her superior in the eye. So she kept her gaze downwards and concentrated to stare on the desk when she suddenly felt Kathryn’s hand grabbing her chin, forcing Charlene to look her boss into the eye. When their eyes met it seemed that time stood still. Neither of them said anything and Charlene suddenly saw something in Kathryn’s blue orbs she hadn’t noticed there before or didn’t want to.

Kathryn’s head moved closer to Charlene’s and before she knew it Kathryn’s soft lips crashed down on her mouth. It wasn’t an overly passionate or hungry kiss. It was a kiss that made Charlene understand that she had nothing to worry about and that Kathryn wouldn't overstep a line. With her left hand Kathryn cupped Charlene’s cheek and whispered softly “Just say “Daddy” and I’ll stop.” She slightly nodded and Kathryn gave a quick, tender kiss on the cheek. Then she grabbed the belt and rounded the desk to stand behind her subordinate.

“Alright, Lieutenant. You know what you’ve done?”  
Silence.  
“Answer me!” Kathryn demanded.  
“Ye … yes Ma’am. I mean Admiral.”  
“And you accept your punishment?”  
“Yes.” Charlene stammered again.  
“That’s a good Starfleet Officer. Facing the consequences and accepting their fate.”

With that Charlene felt the Admiral’s belt making contact with her soft flesh for the first time. Perhaps it was the adrenaline or did Kathryn hold back on purpose? It only hurt lightly and Charlene secretly begged for more. She didn’t have to wait long to feel the leather making contact with her skin again. Kathryn continued with her assault and while doing so she told her assistant again and again that the punishment was necessary and that she needed to be taught. Charlene felt more and more aroused and felt loosing her control. Her whimpers turned into moans of pleasure.

And the Admiral? She had the time of her life. She was grinning like a school girl when she noticed what effect her punishment had on her assistant. When Kathryn saw that Charlene’s entire ass was already very red she stopped the punishment. Charlene felt disappointment and like she would burst any minute. She was so close but somehow it seemed that the Admiral denied her the release.

“Well I guess that’s enough of a punishment for now. Your lovely ass is already very red and I have the feeling you learned your lesson.” Without thinking a very silent “Please” escaped Charlene’s lips. Kathryn who wasn’t sure if she had heard correctly came closer to her and bent her head down next to younger woman on the table. She put a strand of hair behind Charlene’s ear and whispered to her “Please what?” Suddenly Charlene seemed very shy and embarrassed and closed her eyes, not daring to look at Kathryn. Kathryn only thought it was endearing. She stayed next to Charlene. Her right hand caressed her hair first and then wandered down her assistant’s spine until she found what she was looking for. Kathryn noticed Charlene giving a small wince of pain when her hand made contact with her tender cheeks. “Oh you’re in pain Baby Girl. Don’t worry you won’t be for long. But first let me take care of something else." With that Kathryn’s hand travelled further between Charlene’s cheeks until she reached her sex which was already very swollen and wet. “Oh my! I thought I was already cruel with my belt but this must be pure torture. You’re being so close already, aren’t you?”

Charlene had already lost all coherent thought and only nodded subconsciously. She needed Kathryn's touch so badly. “Let me take care! A brave girl like you deserves a reward.” Kathryn whispered into her ear and immediately her fingers started stroking Charlene’s most intimate parts. It really didn’t take long until Charlene came very hard against Kathryn’s fingers. “Yeah let go. Just come for me my girl.” After Charlene came slowly down from her height and opened her eyes again Kathryn was gone from her side. She suddenly felt very lonely but then noticed something on her backside. It was Kathryn treating her girl with a dermal regenerator and a wet warm washcloth. “I promised I take care of it.” When Kathryn was done with her task Charlene felt Kathryn kissing first her right and then her left butt cheek. “There you go. As good as new.” Charlene wanted to move but the Admiral stopped her. “Not so fast. We have to dress you.” And so Kathryn kneeled a second time this day around Charlene’s feet and helped her in her panties and trousers. “So now we are ready.” Charlene heard Kathryn say when she pulled her pants up. Before Kathryn was able to step aside Charlene suddenly turned around and crushed Kathryn in a hug and started kissing her senseless…

_… with that Lieutenant Charlene Bartlett woke up, covered in sweat and very aroused in her little Starfleet apartment._


End file.
